We request beam time to characterize the structure of metal clusters called metallacrowns in liquid and liquid crystalline phases. Complexes with Mn(III), Fe(III), V(V), Cu(II) and Ga(III) in the ring positions have been prepared using ten different hydroxamic acid ligands. A wide variety of metals including Na(I), Li(I), K(I), Mn(II), Mg(II), Fe(III), Ni(II) and Cu(II) have been sequestered into the metallacrown cavity. Added complex stability is obtained by bridging anions such as acetate, sulfate, chloride, bromide or iodide between the encapsulated and ring metals. Our specific experiments will establish metallacrown composition in organic and aqueous solution and also in mesogenic phases, which are relevant to metal ion sequestering processes in biological systems.